


Monsters and Maidens

by RedMandaPanda



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMandaPanda/pseuds/RedMandaPanda
Summary: Robb, Jon, and Sansa play a childhood game with an adult twist.





	1. The Villians

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/gifts).



> For the wonderful Janina, I didn't realize it was your birthday until I started to enjoy everyone else's presents to you! Took me a while to figure out what I wanted to do, but part two will be up soon!

Sansa pretended to struggle against the silk ties around her wrists. She was bound, stripped, and blindfolded in a brilliant game she had designed with her brothers. She always loved playing Monsters and Maidens, and since Robb and Jon had become her lovers it seemed only natural that their childhood games had matured with them. The first half of their game, Sansa would be bound to their bed and they would have their way with her while she “begged” for mercy. And for the second half, she would reward her heroic rescuers as only a despoiled maiden could. “Please, please let me go. My father will pay any ransom you wish for me!” This game had been carefully planned, Jon was hesitant to tie her up, but had relented when they had agreed upon a safe word and certain rules.

“What ransom could possibly be greater than the Rose of Winterfell?” A hand grazed her stomach and she shivered with desire, though it could be mistaken as fear.

“Don't worry, my lady, we don't mean to do you harm. Are you as pure and chaste as they claim?” Fingers probed the folds of her sex, finding her wet and wanting. 

“She certainly feels slut wet. For all her pleading, I think she's rather eager.” The voice moans, “And fucking sweet. Get a taste.” The mattress dips as one of them climbs on, though they are disguising their voices to help the illusion so she isn't sure which, until a tongue starts to tease her pearl. She tries to hide her pleasure, biting her lip but her hips buck against what she guess is Robb's mouth. He growls and lashes her clit with his tongue, and she tries to close her thighs but with her ankles are tied to the foot board so she is spread too far open to stop Robb's insistent tongue. She whimpers as she feels hands squeeze her breasts roughly, pinching her nipples to hard peaks before lowering his mouth to them.

Her first peak comes quickly and with little warning, soaking the beard of the man currently at her cunt with her release. His mouth pulled away and he traded places with Jon and she almost screamed out when she felt another tongue plunge into her dripping entrance, hips undulating to match his thrusts. “Gods, if only you good see what a beautiful slut you make, my lady, fucking yourself with his tongue.” She whimpers quietly when he straddles her chest and lets his cock rest in the valley between her breasts. Fingers trace her lips, before following her jaw until his fingers wrapped around her neck. He didn't apply any pressure, but she felt the implied threat, “Tell the truth, sweet Sansa, what does our little slut want.”

She writhes against Jon's mouth as he brings her closer to a second peak, “Please, please don't.... don't stop.” The hand around her neck slips down and away and he shoves her mounds together around his already slick cock and he starts under rock against her chest. They'd never done anything quite like this before, she had heard the expression titty fucking, but she had never understood the attraction until now. “Please, I want to see you fuck me. Please, please, let me see you.” One hand releases her and rips the blindfold off and the sight of Robb over her, eyes dark with lust is what pushes her over the edge of her peak. She cries out sharply and while she can't see Jon but she can feel his entire mouth covers her and starts to suck until she convulses against him, sobbing with pleasure.

Robb's fingers tangled in her hair and forced her to look up at him before shifting higher on her chest so the tip of his cock slid along her lips. “Be a good girl now.” He warned, eyes trained on her and she opened her mouth slowly, flicking her tongue across the head of his cock, tasting the strawberry lube he had used mixed with the precum that leaked out. Robb groaned and rocked forward to start fucking her mouth. The angle was a challenge and not terribly comfortable, but the heat in his eyes made with worth it. She felt Jon untying her ankles from the bed and crawling back between her legs, pushing them wide before rubbing the head of his cock against her oversensitive clit. She moaned around Robb's cock and his hands tightened in her hair and he slowly worked himself deeper until finally she had taken him entirely, finding the humiliation at the feeling of his balls against her chin strangely enticing. She force herself to breathe through her nose as she swallowed around him. He pulled back right as Jon slammed shaft into her, eliciting a muffled cry of elation and her eyes rolling back into her head as she was used at both ends by her brothers. “Fuck, I think someone has already plucked our sweet winter rose.”

Jon's set a savage pace, fucking her mercilessly as he held her legs spread far apart. After two powerful orgasms, Sansa knew she wasn't far from her third and wanted them to all finish together, she started to suck harder on Robb, lifting her head as best she could to take him deeper. He groaned and his hips jerked forward, “You're enjoying this, aren't you, you little slut.” Robb had always been the more vocal one in bed, and this was no exception. She could hear the sound of Jon's hips slapping the backs of her thighs as he held her pounded into her and she clenched around him, earning a sharp smack on the thigh. “I don't care how many times she's been fucked, we're going to keep her. You'll be our fuck toy, spread you open anytime we want.” Her walls started to throb around Jon as Robb's shameful words brought her over the edge. She sucked on Robb's cock as hard as she could and she was rewarded when his cock twitched in her mouth and felt his seed spurting out and felt Jon's pace stutter before he slammed into her once more, staying deep as he empty his load into her hungry cunt.

Robb pulled out and rolled off her first, falling to her right side with a tired groan. “She may be a witch, sucking the life out of us.”

Jon chuckles as he lies to her left, “Seems well worth it. Wait until you get that cunt around you.” He broke character for just a moment, lips against his ear, “Are you well, my love?” She nods, flashing it a satisfied smile. Her arms ached a little from being stretched over her head, but she wanted to stay tied until her “rescue” came. She hoped they would recover quickly to complete their game, but she was content to bathe in the afterglow of their less than gentle passions.

Sansa couldn't see the clock, so she had no idea how much time passed before Robb lifted his head, “Did you hear that?”

“What?”

“Something's outside. We'd best go check it out.” Jon tweaked her nipple one last time before rising. Robb followed his lead and they both disappeared out their bedroom door, winking at her before shutting the door. She stretched as best she could, just wishing she could see how debauched she must look, staring at the ceiling and wondering how much it would cost to get a mirror installed over their bed. She settled as she waited for her heroes to arrive.


	2. The Heroes

Jon glance over at his brother as they slipped into their costumes, feeling a bit silly about putting on a whole production, but if it made Sansa happy he would always do it. No matter how ridiculous it made him feel. They had spent a lot of time at historical fairs over the past couple of year, considering Sansa was currently working on her doctorate in Westerosi history. After their first time, dressed in jeans and novelty t-shirts, Sansa had begged them to be her Northern knights, and after a little negations they had both relented and gotten a full get-up, including boiled leather armor. The only thing that would set them apart for actual knight they emulated was their foam kids swords, figuring they would want to burnish them a little without risking breaking anything in their bedroom. 

Once they were finally ready, Robb lead the way to their bedroom, bursting through the door with a little more force than necessary, storming through like he honestly expected there to be enemies on the other side. He heard Sansa yelp as his brother proclaimed, “We're here to save you Lady Sansa!”

“Ser Robb! Ser Jon!”

“Are you injuries, my lady?” Jon asks as he quickly went to work untying her from their bed, Robb following his lead. 

Once freed, Sansa sits up and hugs her knees to her chest, “I am not hurt... I am just ruined.” Her voice is soft when she says the words, “They stole my maiden's gift. What man would want me now?” Her eyelashes fluttered a bit at the last line, reminding him that her shame was an act.

“Do not speak such silliness, my lady. Any man with half a brain wants you, and would still want you.” Jon murmurs to her, pulling off his cloak to wrap it around her nude shoulders and sitting beside her.

“Do you want me, Ser Jon?” Her wide blue eyes freeze him in place, and he swallows hard and nods. “Ser Robb?”

“Yes, sweet Sansa, I still want you.” Robb's voice is heavy with desire as he stares at her, reaching out to stroke her cheek.

“Would you still want me even if... Even if you knew that I enjoyed it?”

Jon licked his lips, “Did you enjoy being fucked by two men?” She looks up at him through his lashes and nods, looking so innocent it had to be a sin. “Did you enjoy being their prisoner?” 

She bites her lips and shakes her head, glancing down before taking reaching out and taking their hands, “In truth, my good Sers, I could not see them during the act so I imagined two other men were with me.” She blushes darkly at her words.

“And now, two other men are here with you.” Robb moves closer to Sansa, pulling her hand up to kiss her knuckles.

“Quite true, Ser Robb. And not just any two men, but rather, the two men I imagined. Perhaps, I shall give my heroes a reward?”

Jon kisses her hand, “And how would you reward us? New titles, land?” She shakes her head, “You know what we want, don't you my lady?”

She nods and stretch her legs out before her, leaning over to kiss Robb, “Claim your prize, kind Sers.”

Jon reaches down and unlaces his breeches and pulled his once more hard cock from it's confines. “Come here my lady.”

Sansa gasped, “Oh, what a mighty sword. Shall I kiss it?”

“Yes, grant me your favor.” She leaned over him and starts by kissing the tip, but his hand tangles in her hair and keep her there, “Don't tease.” He growls, and her lips wrap around his cock and she takes him as deeply as possible. The bed shifts as Robb climbs off the bed but Jon cannot take his eyes of Sansa for a second as he watches her bob up and down on his length. When he finally tears his eyes away from the entrancing sight, he sees that Robb has stripped completely and reluctantly, Jon uses his grip in Sansa's hair to pull her off, “Ser Robb also has a sword in need of your sweet kiss.” Sansa crawled to the edge of the bed and started to suck Robb and Jon worked to strip as quickly as possible, almost falling over at one point.

Sansa was on her hands and knees and Jon climbed back on the bed, immediately pressed his mouth to her dripping cunt. He could still taste his seed and pushed his tongue as deeply inside her as possible, smiling when he hears her moan and Robb's groan that followed. Sansa rocked eagerly against his mouth, whimpers when he hits just the right spot. He reaches up and spreads her ass cheeks before his tongue starts lashing against the tight rosebud. She gaps and pulls away from Robb, “Oh Ser Jon! Is that, oh Gods, is that proper, ser?” Jon smirked before the tip of his tongue slips inside her, teasing the tight ring of muscles until she cried out, pushing back against his mouth once more. He reaches between her legs, teasing her clit. Sansa's moans were muffled, and she must be sucking Robb once more. He grins wickedly, knowing each moan he forced from Sansa brought his brother to an early end. 

“Enough of that my sweet lady. You are a natural talent, I could lose myself in that beautiful mouth. But I want more than that, I want all of you.”

Her entire body sags at his words and Jon pulls back, looking down at his sister's pliant body. He glances at Robb and raises an eyebrow. He grins, “I want the Rose of Winterfell's sweet rosebud.” 

She moans sweetly, “How do you want me, good ser?”

“Ride Ser Jon, my darling.” He strokes her hair, “Can you do that for us?”

She pushes herself up and nods at Robb before leaning back against Jon and nuzzling his jaw. He nips at her ear, “I love you, Sansa.”

Jon lays on the bed and guides Sansa to straddle his lap and she sinks down on his aching cock. It took every ounce of self-control not to spill that moment, but he hugs her close and lets his hands spread her ass cheeks for Robb, stroking her while they wait for Robb grab the lube. His brother crawls behind Sansa and brings the head of his cock to her tight hole. Sansa moans in Jon's ear, “Take me Ser Robb, please.” Her fingers dig into Jon's shoulders as Robb slowly pushed into her, and he murmurs soft encouragements in her ear.

“Gods, my lady. So fucking tight and wet. Fuck, and sweet, sweetest cunt I've ever tasted.”

“You think her cunt is tight? Her ass is squeezing me like a vice, fuck.”

Jon felt her walls fluttering around him and groaned, “Such a proper lady, but listening to us talk about her tight holes is what's going to make her come. Come, my lady. Come sweetly for me and we'll spill inside you. Fill you up. Don't you want our seed?”

“Yes, gods yes.” She screams as she comes this time, her walls clenching around them both until they are unmanned, pumping their seed deep inside her. Robb barely pulled out before collapsing to the side of them, laughing weakly. Sansa rolled off after him, laying between them, and when Jon rolled to his side to look at her, she smiles serenely at him and took his hand, then Robb's. “My heroes, my brave knights. You'll stay with me, won't you?”

“Forever, my love.”

"Best birthday ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm @powerpandaloveseverything on tumblr


End file.
